Salvame
by Steph S.R
Summary: Às vezes pensamos que estamos sozinhos, perdidos na escuridão, mas às vezes só queremos alguem pra nos salvar. Rae x Rob


Bem, essa e é minha primeira fanfic aqui , ela se passa antes do episodio The End e é uma fanfic Rae x Rob, espero que gostem.

**Teen Titans não e meu nem a música Sálvame.**

-

Começa a anoitecer em Jump City, as ondas do mar estão calmas enquanto uma jovem está sentada no telhado da Torre Titan.

O vento sopra lentamente sobre os curtos cabelos da jovem seu olhar está triste e melancólico.

O olhar da jovem se perde no mar calmo de fim de tarde, mas seus pensamentos só estão centrados em uma coisa, em seu doloroso destino.

-

Extrañarte es mi necesidad Vivo en la desesperanza 

-

Como queria para-lo de acontecer, não queria destruir seu novo lar, seus amigos...

Mas havia uma pessoa em especial que ela queria proteger mais que tudo.

Ele nunca a deixou sozinha, desde o começo a aceitou como ninguém tinha antes.

Quando alguma coisa acontecia a ela, ele sempre vinha a proteger, a ajudar.

Desde que tu ya no volves mas 

Quando ela veio a Terra, ele a aceitou sem nenhuma pergunta. Quando ela estava distante e sozinha, ele vinha a perguntar se queria falar com alguém. Quando ela foi atacada por uma fera e sumiu, ele procurou desesperadamente por ela só se preocupando com seu bem-estar.

E agora em seu aniversário, sendo atacada por Slade, ele jurou protege-la de qualquer coisa. Disse que ela estava segura, pois estava com seus amigos. Quando descobriu sobre sua profecia e seu destino disse que ia fazer tudo para para-la, mesmo ela dizendo que não havia como...

Agora, já tão perto de cumprir seu destino, ela estava com muito medo de não conseguir para-lo.

Ela já tinha vindo para o telhado para tentar meditar a muito tempo, mas não conseguiu, muitos pensamentos estavam em sua cabeça e a dor de fazer seus amigos sofrerem por causa daquilo era muito forte.

-

_Sobrevivo por pura ansiedad _

Con el nudo en la garganta 

-

Tentou parar de pensar nisso, mas viu que era inútil. Quanto mais tentava pensar em outra coisa, sempre vinha aquele pensamento a sua cabeça. Como poderia parar aquilo? Como?

E agora veio um pensamento que a mais doía, ele.

-

Y es que no te dejo de pensar 

-

Ele tinha já a protegido tantas vezes, sempre se preocupava com ela desde o começo, estava pensando como ele era amável, corajoso, bom...

Como ela poderia ter um sentimento por ele, ele era perfeito, ele era como a luz do Sol, quente, reconfortante, a fonte de esperança e alegria a todos e ela era completamente o contrário...

Já era bem tarde naquele dia e havia anoitecido há muito tempo, agora começava a chover uma fina chuva que começava a molha-la, mas ela não se importou muito com isso e continuou ali, pensando.

Sentia que o dia do fim do mundo já se aproximava, sentia isso, não sabia como, mas sabia e aquilo a apavorava mais. Não queria transformar aquele maravilhoso mundo em um inferno em chamas enquanto seu pai dominava tudo, aquilo era a última coisa que queria, mas não havia como parar aquilo, nem mesmo com a sua morte, aquilo talvez aceleraria tudo.

A chuva já tinha engrossado muito e noite ficou mais fria e negra.

Encolheu-se ainda mais em seu manto para se proteger do frio, queria ficar ali admirando pelo menos um pouco a beleza daquele mundo, antes que fosse tarde demais...

-

_Poco a poco el corazón _

_Va perdiendo la fe _

Perdiendo la voz 

-

Se fosse antes, ela não se importaria em virar o portal, em morrer.

Mas quando ela veio a Terra encontrou coisas que nem sonhara em ter.

Amigos, um lar, uma família...

Mas também descobriu sentimentos que nunca sonhara em ter.

Felicidade, alegria, amor...

Ela não queria deixar aquele mundo, encontrou coisas tão maravilhosas que nunca sonhara em ter, mas já estava feliz em ter vivido todos aqueles momentos, mesmo às vezes tristes, com as pessoas que ela aprendeu a amar.

-

_Sálvame del olvido, sálvame de la soledad _

_Sálvame del hastío _

Estoy echa a tu voluntad 

-

Algumas lágrimas começaram a rolar em seu rosto, mas não estava preocupada mais, deixou que elas rolassem pelo seu rosto livremente com algumas gotas de chuva molhando seu rosto.

Ela estava tão compenetrada em seus pensamentos que não ouviu os passos atrás dela e a voz preocupada de seu líder.

-Ravena? Chamou Robin outra vez com um tom preocupado em sua voz se aproximando um pouco mais de Ravena.

-O q...ue f..oi Rob..in? Disse ela um pouco tremula de frio e tentando esconder seus soluços por estar chorando.

-E que você está que faz muito tempo e eu-quer dizer nós já estávamos preocupados... Disse Robin em um tom preocupado se aproximando ainda mais dela.

-N..ão se preo..cupe, est..ou be..m. Disse ela tentando ficar com seu tom de voz de sempre mas um pouco com a cabaça baixa, não queria que ele vesse as lágrimas dela.

-Mas Ravena... está chovendo muito forte. Vamos entrar se não você vai ficar com um resfriado... Disse Robin calmamente, mas com um pouco de preocupação na voz.

-Nã..o se preo..cupe, po..de ir...Ravena disse calmamente para que ele fosse embora e virando o rosto para longe, em direção a cidade.

-

_Sálvame del olvido _

_Sálvame de la oscuridad _

_Sálvame del hastío _

_No me dejas caer jamás_

-

Robin se abaixou e sentou ao lado de Ravena, a chuva ,já tinha o encharcado todo mas ele continuou ali ao lado dela, alguma coisa estava errada com ela e ele ia descobrir.

-Ravena você está bem? Você nunca fica tanto tempo aqui em cima. Você quer conversar? Robin disse em um tom amável para Ravena.

Ele sempre foi muito preocupado com seu bem estar, se ela estava segura ou não, logo que a conheceu sentiu uma ligação muito forte com ela parecia que ela conhecia tudo sobre ele, até mesmo o que os outros desconheciam...

Ela sempre foi à pessoa que mais parecia com ele no grupo, era responsável, sábia e sombria...

Quando ele ficou louco com o pó que havia na máscara de Slade, ele ficou descontrolado, obcecado, e sem forças de como parar aquilo, a ilusão de Slade.

Ele ficou mais descontrolado que nunca e não havia ninguém que poderia para-lo.

Quando ele já estava sem forças para lutar e ninguém conseguia o deter, ela entrou em sua mente e tentou acalma-lo dizendo que Slade não era real, ele estava preocupado dele a machucar e dizia para ela ir para longe.

Foi quando ela viu suas memórias, as mais importantes de sua vida, as mais sombrias e tristes...

Naquele momento mesmo que por um segundo eles foram uma só, ela viu por seus olhos e a partir daquele momento eles podiam sentir os sentimentos um do outro, quando estavam em perigo, quando alguma coisa estava errada.

Eles tinham um laço, um elo eterno...

Ele sempre se preocupou muito com ela, não apenas porque ela era sua companheira de equipe, mas porque sempre sentiu uma coisa a mais, um sentimento muito forte que nunca pensou que sentiria, amor.

-

_Me propongo tanto continuar, _

_Pero amor es la palabra _

_Que me gusta a veces olvidar_

-

Algumas pessoas pensavam que ele amava Estelar, até mesmo ele por um tempo pensou assim, mas depois viu que era apenas uma paixão passageira, mas ainda se preocupava muito com ela mesmo não sentindo aquilo mais, talvez seja por isso que algumas pessoas continuavam pensando aquilo.

Quando ele descobriu sobre a profecia, sobre aquilo que ela estava destinada a fazer, ele ficou assustado, preocupado e triste, ele perderia a única pessoa que o compreendia, entedia e a única que amava...

Nunca deixaria que aquilo acontecesse, deteria como fosse, essa era a promessa que tinha feita a ela, e a si próprio.

Saiu de seus devaneios vendo que Ravena tremia muito mais e parecia ...soluçar?

-Ravena o que foi? Disse Robin com um tom muito preocupado.

-Na...da po..de ir.. Disse Ravena já não controlando os seus soluços abaixando mais a cabeça. De repente ela sentiu as mãos de Robin sobre seus ombros.

-Ravena o que a de errado, eu nunca vi você assim. Por favor, me conte, eu posso te ajudar... Robin viu que Ravena não estava tremendo apenas do frio da chuva, parecia que ela soluçava e aquilo fazia seu coração doer de ver a pessoa mais importante de sua vida sofrer.

-

_Poco a poco el corazón _

_Va perdiendo la fe _

_Perdiendo la voz_

-

-Não se preocupe comigo, volte para torre e fique com os outros. Ravena disse se virando para encara-lo com o rosto todo molhado da chuva e de lágrimas.

-Então está certo. Disse Robin se levantando e indo em direção a porta.

"Talvez seja melhor deixa-la aqu-" Pensou Robin quando ouviu mais soluços, se virou e viu Ravena chorando.

Com aquela cena não agüentou mais e foi em direção dela a segurando pelos ombros.

-Ravena, por favor, conte o que há de errado, eu nunca vi você assim, você sabe que sempre pode contar comigo. Disse Robin amavelmente para ela levantando seu rosto levemente com seus dedos para que ela olhasse para ele.

-

Sálvame del olvido, sálvame de la soledad 

_Sálvame del hastío _

_Estoy echa a tu voluntad_

-

Ela estava com os olhos vermelhos de ter chorado enquanto seu cabelo encharcado colado ao seu rosto.

-E sobre meu destino...estou com medo... eu não quero que ele aconteça...não quero destruir esse mundo... e nem você e os outros...Disse Ravena com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

-Sabe Ravena, todos nos sempre estares ao seu lado, eu sempre estarei ao seu lado, não importa como, eu vou fazer tudo para parar o seu destino de acontecer, não importa como, eu vou usar todas as minhas forças para isso. Não se preocupe sempre estarei ao seu lado, só não...chore...por favor...Eu não consigo ver você chorar... Disse Robin abaixando um pouco o olhar, Ravena notou isso e olhou profundamente para ele.

-

_Sálvame del olvido _

_Sálvame de la oscuridad_

-

-Robin? Disse Ravena com um pouco de preocupação e chocada com tudo que ele disse.

-Não importa como, eu vou te proteger mesmo que eu morra por isso, eu vou te proteger, mas não fique triste... Disse Robin levantando o olhar para ela, cheio de força e coragem e com pouco de tristeza no olhar.

Levemente ele a abraçou como em sinal de conforto, de segurança. Ravena ficou um pouco chocada com o gesto, mas lentamente o abraçou, chorando um pouco em seus braços.

-

Sálvame del hastío 

-

Um tempo passou enquanto eles continuavam abraçados até que Ravena murmurou calmamente.

-Às vezes eu queria que alguém me salvasse de tudo isso...de toda essa dor... de toda essa tristeza... Disse Ravena maciamente entre seus soluços contra a camisa encharcada de Robin.

Robin já estava a abraçando há um pouco de tempo mexendo nos fios de cabelo de Ravena para acalma-la um pouco quando a ouviu murmurar contra seu tórax.

Ele sorriu um pouco a segurando mais fortemente contra ele.

-Ravena, sempre quando você estiver em perigo, com medo, eu sempre estarei para te salvar de tudo... Disse Robin afagando um pouco mais seu cabelo e apoiando sua cabeça no topo da dela .

-Obrigada...Robin. Disse Ravena com um pequeno sorriso o apertando mais firmemente com seus braços e se acomodando em seu tórax e fechando seus olhos calmamente.

-

No me dejas caer jamás 

-

Robin levantou sua cabeça um pouco para ver Ravena e viu que ela estava com os olhos fechados com um sorriso em seu rosto.

-

_Sálvame del olvido..._

_Sálveme del hastío..._

-

-Sempre Ravena...sempre estarei aqui para te salvar... Disse Robin amavelmente apoiando denovo sua cabeça no topo da dela, fechando os olhos com um sorriso pacífico em seus lábios.

A chuva tinha parado e agora passava um vento leve pela noite, enquanto dois jovens continuavam abraçados calmamente no telhado da Torre. E agora ela sabia que não importasse o que acontece, ele sempre estaria lá por era, para sempre salva-la...

-

_Sálvame... _

-

**Editado: Corrigido os itálicos das letras e alguns errinhos.**


End file.
